Cat and Mouse
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Like cat and mouse, he always caught her. MadaSaku.


_**Cat and Mouse  
MadaSaku  
Smut Monday - D/S**_

It was a game they played; one that had started out lighthearted and mischievous, and taken a dark turn into the sensual and dangerous. Like cat and mouse Madara hunted her, finding her in the halls of the hospital or out on the town with her friends. He always waited for her signal, that small smirk she saved just for him, and he always allowed her a few minutes head start before he gave chase.

Haruno Sakura was never one to give up without a fight. She was lithe and agile but fierce and strong like a jungle cat, slipping between his fingers and curling herself around him before she ducked away once more. She was gifted in the shinobi arts, able to hide and fight and flee better than most her age. Her skill grew each time he came for her, now able to resist and evade him for almost the entire length of the village.

But in the end, he always caught her.

Tonight, Madara seized her just outside the balcony door to his bedroom. With fingertips grazing the handle, he ripped her away and pinned her to the wall just beside it before he slipped his hand down the front of her pants and into her heat. She was utterly dripping. For a few seconds, Sakura put up a good fight but then her resistance slackened as it always did and he gathered her essence before he withdrew his touch to free himself from his tented pants. He jerked her leggings and panties down her hips in one pull - just enough to allow him access to her center - before he plunged inside her.

A low, muffled groan slipped between Sakura's lips as Madara snapped his hips forward. Her cheek pressed into the wall as he kept her wrists secured above her head with one hand while the other guided her hips to his. With his body weight pinning her to the wall, Sakura could barely move, could barely do anything more than moan as he had his way with her - just the way he liked it.

Nothing about the way he took her was gentle. Her shirt-clad breasts scraped against the hard wall as she was shoved forward with every drive, and her fingers flexed above her head as she was forced to accept his punishment.

This was what he loved about the chase - the capture. The feel of her body clenching around him as he took her. Some nights she fought him harder than others, but in the end, she always gave into him and allowed him to have his way with her. She was all soft curves and wet heat, and his hunger for her intensified with every cry she attempted to muffle.

But here, in this place and this position, it wasn't enough. He couldn't get deep enough, couldn't move fast enough and Madara let out a small growl of frustration before he slipped out of her. With quick hands, he yanked the balcony door open and ushered her inside. He made quick work of her clothes, nearly ripping her shirt and bra from her body before he pulled her pants the rest of the way down her long legs to reveal the soft, creamy skin underneath.

Once Sakura was deliciously naked, he shoved her towards his bed, enjoying the sight of her exposed womanhood as she caught herself on hands and knees on the mattress. She was only given enough time to roll over before Madara was on top of her, his own clothes left in a forgotten pile on the floor. His fingers tangled into her hair before he jerked her head back and buried his face into the curve of her neck. Teeth and tongue danced along the sensitive tendon that always left her moaning his name as he aligned himself with her core again and plunged inside.

Their game continued. Sakura struggled even as her hips angled up to better receive him and she weaved her hand into his thick mane of dark locks before she gave it a harsh tug. Automatically Madara lifted his head from her throat before he grasped her slim wrists and pinned her hands to the mattress above her head. Sakura pulled against his grip but her face was flushed with arousal and Madara slipped one hand around her slender neck and squeezed - not hard enough to cut off her air supply but with enough pressure to make his dominance known.

There was something so empowering, so intoxicating about overpowering the woman below him, knowing she could crack boulders with her fists and snap bones with her bare hands. If she truly wanted to get away from him, Sakura could easily break his hold and heave him off her. But that was not the point of their game. Her complete and utter trust in him reflected clearly now as she resisted every shinobi instinct drilled into her head to get away. She struggled weakly against the hand holding her wrists captive but her hips met his every thrust and his fingers slowly tightened over her airway until her chest heaved as she fought for breath.

Madara was an elite shinobi amongst the elite, but even the thrill of battle paled in comparison to the rush of power that surged through his veins as he watched Sakura's eyes slip closed as her orgasm slammed into her. Her back arched sharply and she opened her mouth in a muted scream, the hand around her throat effectively silencing her voice. Her core pulsed around him and he had just enough thought left to release his grip around her throat before his vision burned white as he too tipped over the edge. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and he continued to thrust jerkily until he spent himself inside of her.

Madara was still panting hard when he finally opened his eyes again. Sakura hadn't moved, the fight gone from her body, and he released the hold on her wrists to support his weight as his fingers brushed over the red marks wrapped around her neck. His touch roused her and she cracked her eyes open as she smiled sleepily at him. It was her silent indication that was she okay and he bent his head to place a gentle kiss to her lips before he withdrew from her still softly pulsing core to settle on the mattress beside her.

There would be no more running - not tonight - and Madara made that clear as he slipped his arms around her softness and drew her close.

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _Random smut I was inspired to write for Smut Monday on tumblr. Look for another story update tomorrow._


End file.
